


In The Next Life

by Annie_Lacus



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Sad, Sappy, Spice, Temporary Character Death, but I couldn't, it's kinda sad?, like no dialouge, old man is horrible at his job, wanted to write something sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Lacus/pseuds/Annie_Lacus
Summary: The Purple Hyacinth is sentenced to hang, and a certain officer pays him a visit.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filling a void with this fic, sorry if it's not that good.

“No.” she breathed, the winter air like daggers in her throat. 

She gazed up at the tower, she had to make it in time. 

“No.” this time softer, her voice choked in her throat. 

The crowd beneath the tower had gathered. Pubs had opened their doors to share pints, children put on their best clothes, candles and torches were lit. If you didn’t know any better, the square might look like a national holiday. Elaborate and festive as such a monumental day should be. 

But every pale face singing graces and smiling to their loved ones looked like some kind of deliverance to Lauren. She wanted to scream, push the innocent people to their knees and tell them how wrong they had been. How he was kind, human, and how his only choice in life was to kill or be killed. 

Her feet thundered against the cobblestone, her mind racing- it had been Belladonna who told, snitched rather, on the assassins presence at the precinct. He was arrested, he was not tried, and he was being sentenced to hang. 

The day it happened it took all her self control not to sprint forward and yank him out of the hands of March, but he gave her a look that had stopped her protests. 

It was some kind of longing gaze as they bound his wrists in metal cuffs- he didn’t look afraid or flinch at his bindings, instead he looked relieved. It was, after all, a long awaited rest. 

But she noticed, when the whole of the precinct had erupted in anger and shouting, his gaze unwavered from hers. He looked through her rather, communicating in a language only they knew. How sorry he had been, how he would be fine and she would be too, but more than that how he felt- an old sought after confession communicated through the tip of his mouth and squint of his eyes. In that moment she wished it all away, all the horror that had befallen their association, all the lies and betrayal and fights they had endured. She thought of how only minutes before she hated him- and now she wanted only to be in his arms. To be somewhere far away, laying in the grass with the late sun on their cheeks- she cursed the thought, though she had scarcely allowed herself such a feeling before, now was surely the time. 

Lauren reached the doors of the tower, propelling exhausted legs upward, and upward. She heard the bells tolling above her, the sound reverberating through skull and stinging her eyes. 

“No.” she breathed again, anger shaking her voice. 

She reached the top, shooting the hinges from their place and throwing her entire body into the large oak door. 

“Stop! Please stop!” she yelled, her eyes clouded with tears. She stood ragged in the corridor, her hair had fallen from it’s ties, her shirt wrinkled and smeared with tears. Criminals watched on from their cold corners, but it wasn’t their eyes Lauren cared about. 

It was the solemn blue ones that turned at the sound of her voice. 

“Ms. Sinclair, you are not permitted here!” a man shouted, his fist wrapped greedily around Kierans forearm. Both guards seemed to sweat at the sight of her disturbance.

She walked another careful step forward. 

“J-just give me a moment with him. Please.” she begged, wiping her sleeve below her nose, “please, you can watch from the corner.” she gestured weakly to the barren place beyond them.

The guards were unwavering, as was Kieran. 

“He’s not going anywhere dammit!” she screamed, sure the crowd below could hear. 

At that the two men exchanged a look and released him. 

Lauren nearly doubled over as she caught him, wrought with sadness, she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing every inch of him to her. He was shivering when he bowed his head to rest at the crook of her neck, his arms bound tightly behind his back. The feeling of his skin on hers a welcome one for the first time in months. 

After a long moment, gathering her courage, she looked up at him. To her surprise he was smiling, tears built up on the edges of his eyes, but smiling nonetheless. He let out a sigh of relief, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I-I thought you c-could get out of those.” she said, nodding her head at the handcuffs. 

He laughed slightly, tears running down his cheeks and onto his lips. “I don’t think I’m getting out of these ones, darling.” he said with a quick smile. 

His chest hitched a few times as he watched her through hooded eyes, “Gah, I want to hold you.” he said, uncomfortably moving his arms, causing the metal to clank.

He ground his forehead harder against hers, and stepped closer into her arms, at which she held him tighter, dug her fingers into his back. Each of them quietly crying. 

He pulled back from her only a little and moved to nudge her nose with his own, “You are all I love in this world.” 

She looked up at him, unable to form a response. She reached her hands up to wrap around his neck and pull him to her, she could taste the salt of tears on his lips- she moved her hands into his hair then to his jaw, her finger tips resting behind his ears, urging him forward. His breath was so warm, and his lips were gentle but firm against her own, slick and hot from tears. His mouth moved against hers harshly, reveling in her taste and these final moments. He thought how lucky he was- that however inevitable this day might have been, he was able to spend it with her, wrapped up in her arms, kissing her senseless. 

“It’s time.” bellowed a guard. They broke apart, but her arms didn’t leave him, they grabbed him harder. 

She stared back at him, his tears had stopped and he cocked his head to look at her. 

“Take my drawings from the apartment,” he whispered, “I don’t want them to burn them.” he said, a crease forming between his brows and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

The guards trudged forward and grabbed him, yanking him out of Laurens arms. Reality forcing its way between them like a bright light.

His back was turned towards the guards as they led him backward. He looked at the trembling red head before him with the same look as when they arrested him. 

“I love you, Lauren Sinclair.” he whispered, smiling as the space between them grew.

“I love you too.” she said through chattering teeth. 

His smile widened, “I’ll see you in the next life, it’ll be near the river James, on a sunny day in April.” 

He was drug out of view. Lauren collapsed at his words, shaking violently on the cold ground, her body heaving from sadness. 

……………………………………..

“Arthur!” 

“Arthur you daft fucker, where is he?” The old man screamed again, stabbing at the straw. 

The young boy with scraggly hair and bitten fingernails sprinted beneath the gallows- cowering before the old man.

“Where the fuck is the body Arthur?” he said, seething through his teeth. 

“I-it was r-right there a m-moment ago sir.” 

“Did it f-f-f-fucking rot in two seconds?!” he mocked, slapping the boy upside the head. Leaning down to look him in the eye.

“I-I don’t know sir.” the boy cried flinching away from the foul toothed man. 

The old haggard man looked about him, his eyes widening, he huffed out a panicked breath, “Light it on fire,” he said suddenly, “And don’t tell a soul.” 

…………………………………….

6 months later

Lauren doesn’t remember much beyond his final words. She only remembers waking up in her bed the next morning, and the disapproving look her uncle had gave her when she did. She hadn’t returned to the precinct but only a few times to say hello to Will and Kym, to say goodbye to Will and Kym, and gather her things for her inevitable departure from both her work, and eventually Ardhalis. 

She went to the only place she might find some comfort, the river James. Knowing that this place was in his mind during his final moments gave her some kind of solace. She might be able to feel what he hoped to feel, or walk the path of where his mind now wandered. 

She had been staying at a B&B only a short walk away from the river, she frequented the bridge for obvious reasons. 

She had never been one for introspection so when the boy selling fruit tugged at her shirt sleeves, it entirely shocked her. 

“O-oh sorry mum- would you like apples, they’re fresh, 2 pence.” the young boy squeaked. 

Lauren smiled apologetically, “I’ll take two.” the boy, obviously surprised, handed her the best ones. 

Lauren smiled as he walked off. 

“Two of them?” said a voice behind her, “Do you have company officer?” 

The boy had shocked her, but this voice frightened her. 

She turned microscopically to see behind her, her eyes widening. 

He leaned casually against the stone bridge, his midnight hair caught up under a tweed cap, but his eyes as bright as ever. 

It was one of the most intoxicating feelings, for she had rarely seen him in the sunlight, and what a sight he was. 

He smiled something brilliant, looking down at the river then back at her. He walked towards her slowly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, he grabbed her hands in his own and pressed his forehead to hers, he whispered shakily, “And I shall love you in this next life too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some spluff (spice & fluff)

“Mum?” he said, “Mum?” 

Her reverie broke as she looked down at the boy, 

“It’s 2 pence, mum.” the young boy squeaked. Lauren gave him a faint smile, reaching into her pocket to pay the boy. 

He turned to walk away “W-wait, kid.” Lauren reached out to him, “Did you see somebody?” she asked hesitantly, “A man, on the bridge just now?” 

The boy, now visibly scared, shook his head and quickly walked away, apples bouncing. 

“That felt so real…” she mumbled to herself, face in her palms. She looked about the bridge finding not a single soul. 

She felt tears pooling in her eyes, her face tightening “I’m going mad…” she mumbled again. Lauren twitched at the feeling of rain pattering on her hands, she looked up, perplexed by the darkened sky. She could have sworn it was sunny. 

……………………………….

“Can you tell me why the gallows were burned down?” Tristan Sinclair stood his palms flat on his desk, Mr. Burnam and his ‘apprentice’, a generous title, sat before him. The boy was visibly uneasy by his question. 

Mr.Burnam looked about the room cautiously, scooting closer to Tristan. “I-it had an eerie feeling sir,” he chewed his lip, “Like his spirit was there with us. I said, better to wipe the slate clean of that murderous bastard, so I ordered Arthur to burn it down.” He said a little too confidently. 

Tristan let out a long sigh sitting down in his cush seat, “Mr.Burnam you do realize you destroyed property of the crown.” Tristan said eyeing the old man, and the sweating boy next to him. 

“I-I felt like I might be doing a service to their royal highnesses.” He said, chin upturned. 

Tristan narrowed his eyes, “Did you burn the body along with it?” 

At that the old man scoffed and the boys eyes widened. 

He looked down at the floor, “I did sir.” 

Tristan unconvinced looked at the boy, “Arthur.” he said softly. 

The boy with weary eyes matched Tristans, “y-yes.” 

“Did you burn the body of the Purple Hyacinth along with the gallows?” he asked. 

Arthur looked quickly at Mr.Burnam, who was rigid in his seat, “I can’t remember sir.” he said quietly. 

Tristan took another deep breath, “Mr.Burnam you will pay for the destruction of the gallows.” Tristan spoke clearly.

The old mans head shot up, “Of course sir.” 

“More importantly though, I will need the remains of the Purple Hyacinth delivered to the precinct.” he said more sternly. 

Mr.Burnam swallowed hard, “T-that may be difficult sir, he’s all ash by now.” 

“Then send me ash, anything you can find, I need confirmation of his death.” he said. 

“Yes sir.” Mr.Burnam said, voice shaking. 

“You may go.” he gestured to the door, watching as the old man and boy scurried from his office. 

Tristan put his head in his hands, picking up the rotary, “Detective- this Sinclair. I have reason to believe the Purple Hyacinths body is missing.” 

…………………………………..

Lauren had hardly any recollection of her day, she opted to stay in the rain and walk for miles on the muddy roads near the James. She couldn’t get past the phantom on the bridge, when she thought of his hands touching hers how it felt feather light, much like air, to her dismay. She couldn’t get past him, it had been 6 months, and the thought of him still hurt, still brought tears to her eyes. She realized shortly after his death that it was never about progress, or taking down the phantom scythe, it was always about him- why she stayed anyway. How that day in the cave when he had been cruel, she didn’t hurt because of what he had done, she hurt because whatever imaginings she had of them together had gone away. She hurt because the moment that they finally were together, his lips against hers at the top of the tower, was a glimpse. It was a small glimpse of everything she wanted in life, that was ripped away from her in seconds. 

Lauren entered the B&B, its rooms vacant apart from the small woman that sat near the front desk having a smoke. 

She hung her soaked coat on the hook, wringing her hair of its moisture. 

“Afternoon Ms. Sinclair, did you have a good walk?” asked Bev, smoke spewing from her nostrils. 

“It was… eye opening.” Lauren feigned a smile. 

Bev rifled through her stacks of papers, “That was a nice thing you did for the boy.” 

Lauren perplexed, “The boy?” 

“Giving him 10 pence instead of 2.” Bev said, still flipping through papers. 

“Sorry?” Lauren asked puzzled. 

Bev chuckled, “For the apples miss.” she smiled up at Lauren. 

“Oh, yes.” Lauren chuckled, she paid 10 pence for two apples, she really was going mad. 

“So nice in fact that his father invited you for dinner at their home, as a show of thanks.” Bev handed over a letter to Lauren, enclosed was an invitation.

“Really?” she asked, eyeing the letter. 

“They’re tenant farmers up at the Edmunds estate, good people. Laura, the boys mother, does dinners for the other farmers every week, seems they’d like you to join them- they’re a good lot.” 

Lauren, happy for a distraction from her thoughts nodded, “That’s very nice of them.” 

“Like I said, their place is on the Edmunds estate, about a mile west of here. If you go right at the flower shop and a mile down the road you’ll see it, they have daisies blooming in the front yard, it’s an old house but impossible to miss.” Bev smiled and quickly left her station. 

Lauren spent a good few hours in her room, debating on making the trip to dinner. Strange, she thought, to encounter people with hearts like this. Ones who will feed you for simply paying a little too much for an apple. It was a kind of people Lauren hadn’t interacted with much, she was all too used to the cold and private citizens of Ardhalis. She was enticed, naturally, by this rare generosity of spirit. After a few longing looks at the distasteful weather outside, she decided to go, any distraction was a good distraction at this point. 

She walked the road Bev had explained to her, arriving at a small cottage, a burning oil lamp near its door, and like she said, daisies growing wildly all around. 

Before her knuckles could reach the door it swung open. A short round woman with a flour dusted frock opened the door with a large smile. 

“You must be Ms. Sinclair!” she bellowed, her cheeks round and puffy. 

“Y-yes.” the woman's oh so physical and cheery presence made Laurens heart lift. 

She gestured quickly, “Well come in come in, don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

Lauren looked about the quaint foyer, surprised to see a long line of coats hung near the entrance “And you ar-” 

“Laura Dowing miss, Stewarts Ma.” Laura smiled reaching to take Laurens coat and put it on the rack amongst the mess of others.

Laura took Laurens hand softly, “We wanted to thank you for paying as much as you did. It was so generous of you and made his day.” tears nearly welled up in the womans eyes. 

“It was no issue.” Lauren smiled clutching her hand back. 

“Well!” she exclaimed, “I hope you like roast lamb, we have the rest of the tenant farmers here this evening so it will be a loud crowd of folks!” She chuckled guiding her into the dining room. 

Nearly twenty people sat at the low oak dining table, people cluttered around corners, children beaming as they wolfed down mashed potatoes, all their faces lit with a warm glow from the candles and oil lamps that littered the tarnished and overused dining table. 

Lauren smiled at the sight of people chatting, and glasses being clanked around- it looked like a proper family dinner, she thought, something she had never had the privilege of knowing. 

Laura clutching Laurens arms, “Folks! This is Lauren, the generous donator of our little Stewart.” 

The men raised their glasses to Lauren, and women nodded, hardly getting up to say their greetings- but welcoming her nonetheless. Laura showed her to her seat and she sat down on the bench alongside the farmers and their children. 

A bearded man with a young girl in his lap turned to shake her hand, “Please to meet you Ms. Sinclair, this is my daughter, Ava, and my wife Penelope, I’m Hiram Abend.” 

“You can call me Lauren.” she said, taking his hand, and giving a small nod to his wife. 

Among all the commotion she hardly saw the drink and plate of food being placed in front her. 

“How long are you in town for Lauren?” asked Penelope over the myriad of other voices.

“Oh, I’m not sure, for a few weeks maybe. I’m on a work holiday.” she lied, digging into her food. 

“You ought to stay longer, it’s beautiful in fall.” Said Hiram.

Lauren only nodded in agreement, as him and his wife went back to their meal. 

It was exactly what Lauren needed that evening, she faded in and out of conversation with other farmers, getting on to a particularly hot topic about pig feed, something she knew absolutely nothing about. People came and went, but most came, they found warm meals at the dinner table and Lauren figured out quickly it was a place people wanted to stay a while. Laura hardly had time to eat as she was greeting people at her door, always there before they had a chance to knock, a sixth sense Lauren guessed. The best part of it was amongst all the conversations Lauren heard there was not one lie. 

Lauren chuckled when Laura rose after taking only a single bite of her meal to answer the door again, “That foolish boy, he finally made it.” she mumbled to herself scurrying to answer. 

Lauren admired the woman who so selflessly greeted hungry bellies into her dining room, she heard her banter in the foyer, “You’ll get sick if you’re not careful, we were so worried!” Laura squeaked, followed by a faint slap which made Lauren smile down into her drink. 

“I came as fast as I could darling, I’d never miss out on your lamb.” 

The voice made Lauren stop mid swallow. Her eyes slowly nearing the edge of her glass as she glimpsed near the foyer door. 

Her stomach, in one fatal swoosh, fell to what felt like the bottom of her feet. 

It was Kieran, dressed in old farmers clothing and a filthy hat who stood casually at the entrance of the dining room, a languid smile on his lips as he looked down at Laura who nagged and tucked at his collar. 

He removed his cap and to Lauren's surprise he no longer had the long sharp hair she was used to, it was short, still black and shaggy but not decorated with ribbon as it used to be. His skin too, now stained by the sun, his shoulders more broad, a cloth tied round his neck, but his eyes unchanged as they moved to meet hers. 

She couldn’t imagine what she looked like in that moment, like a statue in a tornado of drunken faces, hers was stock still. Kieran, seemingly unsurprised by her presence gave her a faint smile, one that looked just as sad as it did elated. 

Surely she was dreaming again, he was a phantom, he had been hung. But the way Laura gripped his arm to push him to his plate of food proved her wrong. He was flesh, and living and a solid moving form that approached her hesitantly. 

The entire room faded away as Kieran moved to carefully sit next to her. The voices seemed to lower to a distant murmur as he stared back at her. She couldn’t look anywhere else, their gazes were glued to each other. Lauren heard a giggle from behind her that broke her reverie. 

Hiram looking at the two with bright amused eyes said, “Lauren Sinclair, this is Kieran Black, one of our fellow farmers.” He chuckled. Kieran smiling down at her, shot out his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you Miss Sinclair.” he said, taking her hand in his, more calloused than she remembered.

“Pleased to meet you Mister….Black.” her mouth turned up as he took her hand, his own lips doing the same. 

She couldn’t bring herself to let go of him, as last time proved to be a fatal move, it was not death that separated them now it was Laura pushing an enormous plate between the two of them. 

Laura leaned down as both their cheeks flushed and they let go of one another, “She’s quite a beauty isn’t she Kieran?” Laura winked down at her. 

“Indeed.” he said. 

He settled into his plate of food. 

“You’re alive?” she whispered close to him, “What happened?” she asked, amazed she could even form the words. 

Kieran turned towards her, his eyes gleaming as he stared at her, happy to know that Lauren was still Lauren and her questions much the same, “They hung me, but I was prepared.” he whispered. 

She gave him a strange look. 

He lifted his knuckle to point at the cloth around his neck, “It’s still healing.” 

“Kieran!” she yelled softly, “What do you mean? You can’t heal a broken neck!” she laughed slightly, taking a swig of her drink, now turned face to face with him, her knee knocking his own atop the bench, the feeling causing her to sharply suck in her breath. 

He smiled, his cheeks full, “It never broke in the first place, there is a way to contort your neck so that it stays… in place. The phantom scythe taught me it, ironically.” he chuckled intentionally moving his body to touch her own. 

She stared on in astonishment, “S-so you just hung there?” she said disgusted by the thought. 

He nodded slowly, smiling at the horror that obviously passed her face, “Until they lowered me down and I was able to escape.” 

She gave him a worried look, “Did you know I would be here?” she asked quietly. 

He gave her a shy smile scooting closer to her, “I heard about a redhead with very pensive eyes giving charitably to the young Stewart.” He put his plate down, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. Her eyes flickered to where he had touched his mouth, the air between them stilled. Kierans eyes unconsciously fell to her own lips, leaning in every so slightly. 

She wanted so badly to lean further against him, “God, Kieran I have so many questions.” she breathed out, finding the air around her scarce. 

He reached down grabbing his hand in hers, and putting his palm on her thigh, he grabbed her pulling her microscopically closer. “And I have some answers, but all in good time.” he said, rubbing gentle circles around her knuckles. 

She looked around the room, though no one seemed to pay much mind to their sudden closeness, she understood. “Yes,” she chuckled looking back up at him, “We’ve never met before.” 

He nodded in agreement, “And I so look forward to getting to know you, miss Sinclair.” he smiled, winking at her. 

A massive wave of relief passed down her spine, though she could hardly believe it, he was alive. Tangible and warm beside her, Kieran- the only thing she had ever wanted in her finite existence was directly before her- free of charge.   
They inevitably turned their attention back to the other farmers, only for Lauren to learn that Kiearn had been working alongside the Dowings and the Abends for the last 5 months, and as one of the best hands on the entire estate. She noticed how peculiar he seemed- he didn’t look down in anger or frustration, or avert his eyes when asked a certain question, instead his face lit up in big toothy grins, and he ate as much as possible. He was happy, and Lauren had never seen such an emotion pass his face. While they laughed and exchanged stories with the others, they continuously moved closer to each other, until their legs were rubbing against one another, and his hand had easy access to the inside of her thigh, gripping firmly. She slipped her hand over his, weaving her fingers in between his and tightening. He looked down smiling at the sight of their entwined hands. 

They were the last people out the door, putting on their jackets in the foyer as Laura stood watch and arranged Kierans clothing. 

“Miss Sinclair do you by chance need a lift home?” she asked. 

“Oh-I-” he looked at Laura bashfully, “I told her I’d escort her home.” Kieran said. 

Laura, red rising to her cheeks, pinched Kierans own, “You’re a good man.” she said before turning to Lauren. 

“You are welcome here any time, love, any friend of Kierans is a friend of ours.” she smiled and opened the door for the two. Waving as they stepped out into the warm night air. 

They fell into step easily next to one another, not their usual fast pace of running rooftops or dodging accusers, it was the pace of two people who had missed one another and wanted their journey together to last as long as possible. 

They passed by the various cottages, peering inside windows to see the warm glow of faces eagerly awaiting sleep. The moon was bright that night so the road ahead was clear. 

As they exited the estate she heard Kieran take a deep sigh, something halfway between a cry and a breath of relief. Before she could register which, he had her by the arms backing her up against the trunk of a large oak, his mouth hot and hard against hers. His hands were in her hair pulling her further against him, his tongue begging an entrance into her mouth. 

Her eyes closed at the sudden pressure, and her hands like muscle memory grabbed him back. She let him push harder against her, she wanted him to bruise her. She wanted to wake up in the morning with marks he had left on her skin. She wanted whatever pain she had felt these past months to be obliterated by the pressure of his lips on hers. 

He gasped in between the brief separation of their mouths and whimpered when her tongue met his. She was real, he thought, she was real and she wanted him just as desperately as he wanted her.   
Lauren felt his chest hitch against her own, his mouth slowed against hers, and his body stilled.

“I wanted to do that all night.” he whispered against her mouth. Lauren smiled, happy to hear that the feeling was mutual. 

She chuckled when he pressed light kisses along her cheek bones, wet tears smearing her face. “I thought you weren’t real.” she said, her voice haggard. 

“I thought I saw you on the bridge earlier today, but I was just imagining things. So when I saw you again I thought it must be the same, I thought I must be mad.” Tears streamed down her face. 

He smiled against her cheek, “You are kissing a nameless and technically dead assassin, so you may be a bit mad.”

She laughed thudding her head against his chest, his arms coming to wrap around her tightly. 

“You have no idea how happy I am, so happy I feel rather foolish.” she whispered into his jacket. 

He bent his mouth to her ear, “I surmise I feel much the same as you.” 

He drew a deep breath, “M-my house is only a short walk away,” he said unable to look her in the eye, “I can walk you back to the inn if-”

“No.” she interrupted, “not the inn, I mean.” 

His smile widened as he grabbed her hand and led her further down the road. 

They reached a small cottage, nestled away in the trees. Kieran unlocked the door, and a sudden panic coursed through Laurens body. This was uncharted territory for the two of them. She had slept in the same house as him, but without the implications that were there now. Kieran wouldn’t sleep on the couch this time, there would be no bandaging, or funerals in the morning. The very thought of it scared her just as much as it thrilled her. 

Kieran seemed hesitant too, happy that he broke the ice with the kiss, but still unsure of his next steps. 

“So you said you had many questions?” he said lighting an oil lamp and sitting down on the couch next to her. 

She adjusted next to him, laying her jacket on a nearby chair. 

“I yes I just wondered-” 

He grabbed her face suddenly and pressed his mouth against hers again. His lips slipping across the wet surface of her own, his tongue meeting hers in a hot urgency. She lost herself in him and in the feeling once more. She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him harshly against her, her fingers beginning to work away the buttons. 

He broke the kiss leaving Lauren whimpering, “Sorry. I just- you’re-” he couldn’t find the words. It was the first time she had seen Kieran speechless, and she began to laugh. 

His eyes brightened looking at her, “Why are you laughing?” he said, his own laugh bubbling up inside him. 

“You are a miraculous human being, you know that?” 

He raised his eyebrows, “That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, officer.” 

Her giggling subsided slightly, “It wasn’t the ‘I love you’ in the tower?” she asked boldly, her hand meeting his. 

His own laughing stopped, and his face became serious, “I thought you might just have felt bad for me, saying it as the last wish of a dying man.” he said looking down at their hands. 

She reached her freehand carefully under his chin, “You’re alive now aren’t you?” 

“I consciously believe so.” he said, perplexed by the question.

She scooted closer to him, her lips hovering over his, “Well then, I love you.” 

He smiled against her lips, “You couldn’t wait to prove me wrong again could you?” 

She smiled back, “Was it not a good thing to be wrong about?” 

He nodded his head slightly, “The best thing.” he kissed her firmly. 

……………………………………….

She awoke to birds chirping outside the window, and an arm grazing down her bare torso. Her limbs were entangled with his, a mess of bare skin and sheets wound about her. 

The room they rested in looked torn apart, clothing on the floor, on the desk, on the chair by the desk- papers previously on the desk now on the floor, she blushed and smiled at the memory. How he had grabbed her, lifted her in his arms and placed her there. How his nimble hands had torn off her clothes inexpertly, joking about how she could borrow his in the morning.

The thrumming body beside her interrupted her thoughts, she twisted to face him, lifting her face up to kiss the length of his collar bones. 

Kieran smiled slightly, feigning sleep, so that his closed eyes and peaceful mind could remember in great detail the events of last night. How she moaned against him, the memory of her bare skin against his own causing a familiar pang of pleasure to shoot through him again. 

He remembered how she grabbed him, gasped his name and smiled when entered her, how devilishly wonderful it all felt. He remembered how she had whimpered his name over and over again.To love someone is a great feat in life, but to feel them naked beside you was an entirely different gift. 

“I know you’re awake.” she whispered against his collar bones. 

He tried his best not to open his eyes. He wanted to imprint last night to memory, he wanted it seared in his mind, the feeling of her moving against him, the look on her face that had convinced him fully how much she wanted him, and how that same look had broken him to pieces above her. He remembered the taste of her shoulder when he bit down in pleasure, sweat and sweetness combined. And the memory of her fingers clawing his back was maybe the best of all. 

He rolled on top of her, pushing her legs apart so he could nestle between her own. He reached back to bring the sheet above them both. He put his lips between her breasts, kissing softly before slowly and steadily pushing inside her. The feeling causing both their eyes to open and a soft moan escape Laurens lips. 

Kierans pressed his forehead against hers, moving against her slowly “I love that sound.” he said pressing his lips to hers. 

She reached around to comb her fingers through his hair, bucking her own hips softly against his. 

He was being gentle, pulsing slowly in and out of her, placing his hand delicately on her neck, tracing the line of her collarbones down the slope of her breast. He opted to admire her, admire how she reacted to him, how her eyelashes fluttered with her mouth open slightly, small smiles dancing across her lips as he moved against her. 

But it wasn’t the image of her beneath him that eventually undid him, or made him hasten and kiss her harder. It was the realization that she was his, that his waiting was finished, and his next life had begun.


End file.
